


A Special Reward

by ClearlyUnOriginal



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Happy Sex, Missionary Position, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal
Summary: After finishing a gig Courier and Swindler were tasked to do, they arrive at one his safe houses to relax before the next job. Swindler thinks her boyfriend and partner in crime deserves something extra for helping her with the free rides he's been giving. Courier does what Courier does best. Accepts the reward.
Relationships: Courier/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	A Special Reward

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit of an AU where Courier and Swindler are partners in crime and started dating. Typical stuff. Courier is a Courier and Swindler does the swindling. I decided to have Swindler here be with short hair since it suits her operating as an Akudama better in dangerous situations. Courier is a bit soft hearted here too so maybe a little OOC for everyone who doesn't headcanon him that way. (Even though I think he showed that side.)
> 
> I decided to write this because I and a few others from Twitter saw some sexual tension between the two in the final episode so I wanted to write this steamy hot piece of smut because I think they really dig each other. Well Swindler does anyway. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the smut. Sorry if it makes you cringe, I wrote the best I could. Even with two people helping me out. Not my expertise to write smut.

It was raining. More like it was pouring and both of them were caught in it just before getting to his safe house. It was a minor annoyance but it was a common thing at this time of the year, where the rain was heavier than a bucket of bolts. The rain was hitting the roof and it was pretty audible but that didn't really distract him from doing maintenance on his beloved bike. It wasn't damaged but it needed some cleaning. This bike has been his partner in life for a long time now and it was his most treasured tool. He could never abandon it and wouldn't trade it for anything else. Well…he wasn't sure if he still thought that now, but he sure used to.

All because of one girl changing his life in a matter of days. Swindler is who she went by. Another Akudama, just like him. Selfish. She was special in a way that he couldn't even explain. He never thought he would have the feelings he's having now for a person like he used to when he was just a kid. He felt embarrassed to say he loved the woman, but he truly did. She was his partner in crime for about a few months now. Never did he think that the love of his previously lonely life would be someone like her. A person who just wanted to return a 500 yen coin to a stranger. 

She was like any other ordinary person. Naïve and full of bliss, ignoring the things around her. Not after that adventure she went through with him she realized she would never have her normal life back again and accepted her role as Swindler. A person who tricked the mind of others for her own benefit. It was a skill that came in handy and through his sheer observation, he was amused how many times it worked. How many times she swindled people. Sometimes for the good, sometimes for self-defense and sometimes to do the necessary evil. He knew she wasn't evil. She could never kill an innocent and she made sure her boyfriend wouldn't do the same, unless absolutely necessary and unavoidable. He wondered why she kept that moral code intact when she knew she was an Akudama. But he already realized ever since he first met her, that she would be someone that was unordinary. 

The rain helped him focus, much like smoking gave him time to think about everything. His girlfriend went to the shower to wash off the rain water and muck she got from the gig they did not long ago. He was going to shower after her so he just took off his own clothes. Rather, he just took off his jacket and hoodie and left his pants on. It was relatively warm in the safe house so he didn't feel the chill. He just focused on his polishing of the bike. He ran out of things to think about, before hearing a door slide open with his girlfriend giving a gratified exhale coming from her mouth. He continued scrubbing his bike without looking back at a potentially mighty sight. Swindler spoke, "Hey, you're still washing your bike? I’m out of the shower, you can go in now."

Courier didn't turn around. Not that he would feel embarrassed to see his girlfriend probably in a towel or even naked, no, but he just didn't feel like doing anything else beside this right now. He knew he should shower, but he didn't feel like moving his legs. Not an inch. He was still scrubbing without pause. A clear dissatisfied groan was heard and he heard she was walking towards him. He didn't move again. He knew what to expect.

Swindler felt upset, but she knew her boyfriend was tired today. He usually brought on a tough act with him saying he never felt tired but she knew with how much work he had to do today and the days before. There was only one thing she could do to perhaps incite him to go take a shower. Perhaps after what she will do with him, a shower with her. She walked towards him, she half expected him to make a move but he wasn’t moving an inch as she approached him. She took this chance and glomped him with her bare chest on his. 

Courier wasn't usually surprised but this time he wasn't expecting his girlfriend to get a jump on him quite literally. He didn't think he would shudder, but he did. He felt her bare chest on his back with her erect nipples rubbing against him. She wrapped her hands around him and started to feel for his smooth chest full of old scars from previous gigs. He was about to say something to tell her to get off but she beat him to it and started talking again. This time whispering in his ear. "You know, I still haven't rewarded you for that time you saved me." Swindler whispered in his ear sensually. The next thing he knew, he was being turned around and she pushed him to the ground and quickly hopped onto him. He would usually be more reactive but his reaction time was very slow today. It was unusual for him, but he thought maybe it was because of his tiredness or...he started to really feel safe around her. Whether that was the case or not, he felt like he needed to say this anyway,

"Get off me woman!" Courier shouted in a displeasing tone. Swindler just looked at him and smiled. A simple smile that turned quickly mischievous. "You know, it turns me on when you talk mean to me like that." Swindler said playfully. She rubbed her fingers over his semi chiseled chest. It wasn't extraordinary, but torching it with her bare hands still managed to arouse her down there. Courier looked annoyed but then changed his expression to a more pensive look. He looked Swindler in the eyes. He knew she was giving him that look because she was feeling amorous with him today. She wasn't always like that, but there were days when she wanted to release the pent up stress from doing gigs with him. At first he didn't know how to react, but after doing it more than once he felt like he enjoyed doing it with her more than he thought he would or with anyone else for that matter. 

"I know you're tired and I wanna make you relax. I know you don't take my money when I request a job for you because you don't think I need to anymore, but please let me do something to make you feel happy too. You and I both know you earned it. If you don't want money, I want myself to be your reward, sweetheart." Swindler said passionately as she kept rubbing her finger all over his chest and then moving her hand to his face and cupping his hard manly cheek. She moved her hand to his chest again and slightly pressed on it. She did it with both of her hands. Courier was just lying down and watched as he was being toyed with by his girlfriend. He didn't know how to feel but he didn't feel annoyed anymore. Maybe he was getting used to this kind of treatment after all. He was about to say something but Swindler quickly put her finger on his lips to signify him not to make a peep, opening her mouth afterwards saying, "Nuh uh sweetie, you know I won't let you say no for an answer. What did I say about women who come on top, always win?" Swindler tried her best to sound threatening in a sexual way, but she knew Courier could overpower her petite body at any point. He got adrenaline rushing through his body from that glomp surprise.

Courier finally managed to move both of his hands and he put them on her hips gently and then slid them slowly over to her thighs while saying stoically, "You really are a selfish woman." Swindler smiled and replied back, "I think it's good to be selfish sometimes." and proceeded to kiss him in the lips. She had her hands on his cheeks while doing so, as Courier still caressed her thighs. She was nude already from the shower but was still drying a bit so he felt droplets of water on the skin of his left hand. His hand moved to her back not pulling away even once. At first she didn't like his other cold metallic hand touching her body when they did it for the first time, but she got used to it overtime as she got used to his demeanor a while back. She was still kissing but broke away the kiss for a few seconds to look at his face up close and then continued to kiss him passionately. 

Courier wasn't quite sure what to do next, up until this point he acted on instinct everytime they made love, but this time he was stuck and Swindler took notice that he wasn't really doing anything as she pulled away from the kiss again and spoke with a little worry in her tone, "Hey, is something the matter? You're not doing anything." Courier looked at her for a sec and then looked at her body and then looked away to the side. "No, it's nothing." Courier said dispassionately. He really didn't know what it was that didn't make this fun for him today, he knew he felt aroused just by looking at her body and the way they kissed but he felt like he was, in a sense, restricted. Everytime he did it with Swindler, she was always on top of him and guiding him on how to make love to her. At first it was something special but it felt the same every time. Swindler realized this too and proposed an idea to her oozing-with-cool boyfriend. "How about I'll be on the bottom this time and you can on top?"

Courier looked back at her, but then looked away again. Swindler took that as a sign of hurt and smacked him on the chest hard and decided to use her talent that she excels at. "Dammit, what kind of man are you, huh? Why can't you just take a hint and fuck me already!? Or what...you don't have the balls!?" Swindler yelled. She wouldn't otherwise say such crude things at all, but her plan was to swindle her boyfriend into doing something. It was her signature trump card. She was amazed at how many people she swindled with her words alone and her beloved dense boyfriend was no exception. And it looked like it worked because Courier got peeved off at that comment. 

"You damn shithead!" Courier yelled and then forcefully switched positions with her. He heard Swindler giggle as he did that and then saw her smiling mischievously as he laid her down. It took him by surprise but he now realized that she intended for him to do that. He always knew how dangerous her words can be, but even then he was so easily swayed by her words. He didn't know if he felt particularly hurt by her tricking him into doing this but he knew her talking smack about him, definitely gave him a rush. They looked at each other for a second and then Courier gave out a sigh and started unbuttoning his pants. "Damn Akudama, you'll regret saying that." He said with a small show of fury. Swindler smiled at his new found resolution and responded sensually, "Just make love to me, you damn hunk..."

After taking out his pants, Courier was left with his boxer briefs which showed his raging bulge. Swindler blushed at the sight. She thought she saw it so many times that she would get used to it, but to her it always looked amazing. She was perverted and she didn't bother to hide it. She outstretched out her hand to touch it and she was not disappointed. She rubbed it a little and commented while doing so, "Wow, didn't think you get this happy after I riled you up." Swindler naughtily said. Courier grabbed her hand and pinned it down on the floor and then kissed her chest. He brushed his face all around and moved to her right breast. Swindler's breasts weren't big or small, they were moderately sized. Perfect enough for him as Courier didn't think he had a preference. He began sucking on her nipple which kicked off a small moan out of Swindler. He sucked on it gently before moving onto her other nipple and using his left fleshy hand to fondle the breast he just sucked on. 

Swindler liked what he was doing and she was glad he was taking the initiative this time but she knew she still had to do something herself since she was supposed to reward him. She outstretched both of her arms again and pulled his boxers down as much as she could and quickly grabbed his hard cock. Courier was feeling all of this so he decided to stop what he was doing and take off his boxers completely so that they wouldn't get in the way in his legs being flexible. After he had done so, he was still for a moment on his knees. Swindler looked at him and tried to use her leg to kick him into high gear but before she could do that, Courier grabbed both of her legs and spread them out. He then took hold of his own dick and and aimed it towards Swindler's pussy. Swindler could only look in amazement of how Courier was doing everything by himself, but she again didn't mind any of it. She welcomed this new determination from him. As she thought that, she felt something enter her vagina and it was obviously Courier's hard cock. At first only the head but then he fully shoved it in. Swindler moaned in pleasure. She hadn't felt this in a while so it was more than welcome. When she was in the shower she saved her masturbation session because she knew she would have this special time with him sooner or later again. 

Courier didn't say anything beside making a small grunt. He was starting to feel something as well but it was just the beginning. The real deal started now as he slowly started moving in and out of her. Swindler winced as she started to feel it more and more. The pleasure. She put her hands on his back as he thrusted ever faster. Swindler started gasping and moaning loudly with the immense glee she was feeling. Many thoughts were rushing through her mind but they all focused on the love of her life. Courier. He was the first Akudama she ever met up close. He even became a sort of a mentor to her as they gradually worked more and more well together as a team. She believed she understood him better than anyone else and she was pleased with that. The both loved each other not like any other ordinary couple. To even think that they are a couple at first glance would be a shock to some. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Courier suddenly kissed her moaning mouth. It was a surprise but a pleasant one but she continued to moan in his mouth as their tongues danced around each other. 

As he was leaning down, Swindler took this opportunity to lock him in by crossing her legs. Courier didn't mind and kept pumping in and out. He pulled out of the kiss for quick breath and decided to bite down her neck. Swindler was feeling too euphoric to even feel how hard he bit her, she continued to moan and in between moaned his name. She loved saying his name, she said it so many times and it felt even better when they were having passionate sex. As she did so, he bit her again in a different place close to where he bit her before and this time Swindler felt a bit of it. She liked him for giving her hickeys but she didn't want him to think she lost complete control of her mind as she began lightly scratching his back. Courier definitely felt that and grunted in her ear. "You shit..." He whispered too. Swindler smiled briefly as continued to moan. It wasn't that long ago, but it felt like they were doing it for hours. Swindler wanted to change positions but she didn't know if Courier would be up for that. However, as if reading her mind, Courier dig both of his hands and picked up with all of his upper body strength. He didn't stop thrusting into her as he was holding her petite body in his arms. Swindler yelped a bit as he did that and embraced him tightly and nuzzled her face on his neck. He continued his thrusting as she started to feel her legs weakening just from sheer pleasure Courier was giving her.

She loved this man to death. She knew she could never fully repay him for the things she asked him for when they started dating. She knew he developed a soft spot for her then and she was lucky to have him in a way. He thought for a long time that dropped money was bad luck but she was able to change his mind by giving him another way to look at things. Fate worked in mysterious ways which brings them here today. Having sex because they loved each other. She couldn't hold it and her legs gave out and Courier felt the weight of Swindler weigh him down and dropped her lightly on the floor. He was starting to feel his climax as did Swindler. He gave it his all in this one final thrusting session as Swindler's moans increased his drive. Swindler was feeling what could be described beyond ecstatic. This was the best sex she had with her boyfriend out of all the times she did it with him. Probably because she didn't realize how he could be such a tiger in bed. As she was thinking that, she stopped as she hit her orgasm and came all over Courier's still hard thrusting dick. She moaned loudly and rolled her eyes for a bit from the torrent of euphoria that orgasm gave her. 

As he saw that, Courier was hitting his limit too and closed his eyes as he finally managed to hit his orgasm too and ejaculated straight inside Swindler as he groaned this time audibly. Both of them breathed heavily afterwards. They were like that for a few seconds before Courier finally took his cum stained cock out of her and lied on his back next to her still breathing heavily. Swindler put her hands on her chest and slid it down her hole. She fingered her vagina a bit and felt the semen inside and she dug inside and took it out again, she brought it to her hand to give it a lick. She was feeling kinky and wondered how his semen mixed with hers tasted like. As she brought it to her tongue, she felt it taste really salty. It didn't come to her as a shock despite how many times they ate takoyaki. She didn't complain though. She then rolled on her side and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "You know since we're both sweaty now, why don't we take a hot shower, hm?" She asked him deviously. 

Courier looked at her with his usual stoic look again. "Fine." He said matter-of-factly. She felt bummed he wasn't at least excited to shower with her now, but she knew he would be like this anyway. She loved that about him most of the time. How he was direct and took no bullshit from anybody. Swindler kissed him again, this time on the forehead and stood up from the hard floor she had been lying on this entire time they made love. She was about to head out to the shower again as she heard Courier speak to her. "How did you like me now?" Courier asked seriously. She turned around to face him again as she saw him looking at her in the eyes. She was surprised that he asked her that but was happy nonetheless that he did. She gave him a warm smile, "It was...wonderful, honey. The best time I ever had." Swindler said honestly. She really did feel great. She could still feel her legs tremble in joy after how much bliss she was in. He then stood up and quickly walked towards her as she saw this as her cue to get inside the shower.

As both of them went inside, he quickly embraced her from behind, her feeling his semi hard dick rubbing against her ass, to which surprised her a bit. "I...liked it too." Courier whispered to her ear. It made her blush. The thought of Courier being affectionate shocked her a bit and she felt heart beat faster as he said that. He was doing a good job now at making her horny again, but that wasn't the time for it. They were both tired and needed some rest as much as she would've loved to continue this back and forth with him. She turned around and kissed him in the lips. "I'm glad you liked it. It makes me happy really that you liked my reward, but how about we go shower now, hm?" Swindler said calmly. She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him again, but this time quickly. She smiled innocently and she took his hands in hers and detached herself from him and then guided him to the shower. 

After a few minutes had passed and both of them had finished having their shower, they finally managed to get to their comfortable futon where they could relax. They were facing each other as they put the blanket over each other. Swindler was starting to drift off to sleep but she felt the need to say this. "Hey Courier..." She said sleepily. Courier looked at her musingly as he was starting to feel sleepy himself. 

"I love you, my shit guy..." Swindler said as she closed her eyes and breathed in tranquility. "Hmph..." Courier huffed quietly. "I love you too, shithead..." Courier said as he gave her one final kiss in the forehead before drifting off to sleep himself. It was a wild day for the both of them and he could only feel at peace right now. Not the luxury he always had being how he's an Akudama, but he knew he could allow himself to have moments of bliss like this with the person he loved. It reminded him of his childhood for a second but that's not something he always wants to remember. He just wanted to sleep with his girlfriend before having to start another dangerous gig. The last thing he heard was the hard rain hitting the roof that didn't let up.


End file.
